Question: Vanessa has biked her bike for a total of $30$ kilometers since she started biking daily. She has been biking $6$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Vanessa been biking?
The number of days that Vanessa has been biking is the total number of kilometers biked divided by the number of kilometers biked each day. $30\text{ kilometers} \div 6\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $30\text{ kilometers} \div 6\text{ kilometers per day} = 5\text{ days}$